


Shooting Star

by IdleLeaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleLeaves/pseuds/IdleLeaves
Summary: "You know, if it hadn't rained, we'd be just about ready to make camp, now."





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> For a flashfic prompt of "Leo/Guang-Hong - in the imagination".

"Ugh, this weather." Leo flops onto his bed, propping his head up with one hand. The evening sky outside his window is a flat, dark steel-grey; hard rain spatters the glass and splashes onto the sill. He squints into the distance - despite there being very little to see through the downpour - and counts the seconds between a quiet roll of thunder and its answering flash of lightning.

Leo puts out his hand for Guang-Hong, sitting on the end of the bed with one knee pulled up to his chest; Guang-Hong lets himself fall backward and sprawl ungracefully beside Leo. Leo links their hands together over Guang-Hong's belly as thunder rumbles again, louder this time.

"You know, if it hadn't rained, we'd be just about ready to make camp, now."

"Already?"

"Yeah. It's better to make camp before dark, because the sun sets so fast. So we'd stop for the night. Pitch the tent, light a fire, roast marshmallows."

Guang-Hong wrinkles his nose.

"Right," Leo says. "No marshmallows. But the sun's going down, now, so we can watch the stars come out. Oh, and the moon. It's almost full, tonight."

"I like the sound of that," Guang-Hong says, and squeezes Leo's hand. "Do we have to sleep in the tent, though?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Then let's sleep outside beside the fire."

"Sure. Beside the fire, in sleeping bags."

"Bag," Guang-Hong says. "We zipped them together."

"Oh. Of course we did." Leo rolls off the bed and turns down the covers enough for them both to slide in. "There," he says, once he's pulled the blankets up again; they curl onto their sides, facing one another.

Outside Leo's window, the sun is setting behind thick cloud and the light is quickly fading; though the thunder and lightning have tapered off it's still raining as hard as ever.

"So we're out under the stars," Leo starts. "And the crickets are chirping. The fire's warm, and we're in one--" he emphasises the word, "sleeping bag. Just like this, so we can see each other. Now what?"

"I... think I'd just look at you, for a while," Guang-Hong says. "I like what the firelight does to your eyes." Even in the low light, Leo can see the blush that rises to his cheeks.

"And then?" Leo asks.

"Then..." Guang-Hong starts, "I'd probably do this." He shifts forward to kiss Leo lightly on the lips, then the collarbone, then the hollow of his throat.

"I'd probably be okay with that," Leo says.

"Only probably?"

Leo laughs, a quiet huff that's almost lost in the sound of the rain still pouring down.

"What about this, then?" Guang-Hong says, and he presses his lips to Leo's earlobe, grazing it with his teeth; he knows full well what that does to Leo. He pulls away too soon, but Leo rolls onto his back and brings Guang-Hong with him, so that he lies with one leg thrown over Leo's thigh. "Oh," says Guang-Hong.

"Yeah," says Leo, and kisses him again. And again. He doesn't stop until they're both panting, and need a moment to catch their breath.

Guang-Hong's hand is on Leo's chest, over his heart; he slides it down to grasp the hem of Leo's shirt and pull it over his head. It hits the floor beside the bed, and Guang-Hong's own shirt soon joins it. Their pants prove a bit more difficult; they struggle to kick them off under the covers and push them away.

Leo rolls them over, so Guang-Hong is on his back with Leo over him. Leo rocks his hips down, and whatever Guang-Hong was about to say is lost in a sharp but quiet sigh. It takes little time for them to find a rhythm that works for them, skin sliding against skin until Guang-Hong gasps and shudders. Leo follows him, seconds later, over the edge.

"Oh, look," Guang-Hong says, eyes toward the ceiling as they lie there, together. "A shooting star."


End file.
